


Justice

by rggellar



Series: I Am Yours [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Rimming, Sexual Violence, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rggellar/pseuds/rggellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's lonely, so he tries it on with Jake. Jake's hugely homophobic, so he ends up beating up Blaine. When Sam finds him, he and Rory, the latter of whom is in Lima on vacation, decide to get their revenge on Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey."  
"Hey, man."  
Jake Puckerman was putting down his guitar as the bowtie'd boy wonder approached. He had seen him staring, keeping an eye on him, checking him out. It had made him a little uncomfortable.  
"You were... good." Blaine said, standing a little close.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
Blaine found the boy incredibly hot. He was a few years his junior, but he had a well-toned body that showed through his shirt, and he could help but stare. He and Kurt had been apart a while, and he was getting the urge. The younger Puckerman had a severe case of the gay-face, and Blaine figured he could try seeing if it would go  
anywhere.  
"You uh..." Jake looked a little uncomfortable, but it gave Blaine a certain amount of encouragement. "You want something, Blaine?"  
"Yeah, maybe..." Blaine put a hand to Jake's hip, running a finger along the side of his ass. Jake recoiled instantly, and something changed in his eyes. It terrified Blaine, for a second, but suddenly Jake's hand was on his and he was leading him across the hallway to the bathroom.  
"You're really up for this, aren't you?" Blaine asked, surprised. Jake threw open the door and pulled Blaine inside. He turned a small latch on the inside of it, locking it  
tight. Blaine shifted uncomfortably, not having expected any of this. Jake was a Puckerman, and he should have known. "So, um..."  
Before he knew what was happening, Jake had kicked him in the legs. He went down, falling to his knees, and he turned up to see rage in the boy's face.  
"You think you could try it with me, fag?" He spat at Blaine.  
"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't... I thought you might..."  
The side of Jake's hand struck Blaine's face. He could taste a small amount of blood where his teeth had caught the inside of his cheek. It throbbed with pain and he cried out.  
"No one'll hear you in here. It's five o'clock and everyone's on the other side of the school for the big game." Jake grabbed him by his over-gelled hair and lent his  
face down. "So scream all you want, you fuck."  
As Jake pulled away from him, his knee flew up and caught Blaine on the jaw. His foot connected with his stomach and pushed him over, so he lay on the tiled floor, bleeding from his mouth. His attacker's hand grabbed him by the bowtie and pulled him over to the showers, behind the tiled-partition and into a cubicle. A small trail of blood followed him, and Jake's rage broke into a smirk.  
"You wanted to see this thing, huh?" He undid his pants to reveal his cock - bigger than Blaine had expected, but that was the last thing on his mind.  
"Drink up, faggot."  
A stream of golden piss poured out of Jake and into the swollen, beaten mouth of Blaine Anderson. A foot rocketed into the singer's side, taking the air out of him as the  
last few drops rained down. Before he knew what was happening, Jake had him up again, carrying him over to a toilet stall. His face was forced down hard into the water, and he could barely breathe. His muffled screams increased in pitch as he felt his pants come down. Jake was undoing his pants. Oh god, he thought, no, not that, not here. It was almost a relief when he felt a wooden plunger handle enter him instead. The toilet's water drained out of the bowl as Puckerman flushed, filling it self up again as he removed the plunger. It almost seemed like a game his attacker was playing, matching the stroke of his plunger-fuck with the flushing of the toilet. In, out. In, out. In, out. Flush. In, out. Deeper and deeper, harder and harder. It stung with pain, a kind he'd never felt before, and there was a relief as he felt the handle come out of him and Jake's hand leave his body. He began to pick himself up, letting himself breathe, and slumped himself over the toilet. He slid over, falling onto his back, jammed in between the cubicle wall and the porcelain body. His attacker had gone. It was over. 


	2. Justice - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam finds Blaine, he decides to take action.

It was an hour before Sam found Blaine. He'd been subbed out of the game for a small injury, nothing major, just an ankle sprain, but enough to make him unable to run. He'd wanted to take a shower away from prying eyes, but he'd heard the former Warbler's moans from the stalls. He'd passed out, and Sam did his best to revive him. He stripped him down and put him in the shower, washing away the blood and slowly coaxing him back to lucidity.  
"... Sam."  
"Who did this?"  
"Haha..." Blaine laughed weakly, but his expression was pained. Sam hated the sight of it. "I thought he would..."  
"Who would, Blaine? Who would what?"  
Blaine slowly rose to his feet, and Sam helped him up, switching off the shower with one hand. He was naked now, but the blonde boy quickly wrapped him up in his clothes. He couldn't go home in them. He handed Blaine his duffel bag, telling him he'd wear his football gear home. After he'd dried-off and changed, Blaine finally told Sam everything. It made him so angry. Blaine just seemed embarassed, typically him, but Sam wouldn't stand for it. As Blaine left, he knew what to do. He put a call in to Rory Flanagan, who was in town visiting his New Directions friends. The Irish boy couldn't believe that his replacement would do such a thing. It was strange. As Sam returned to the field, he climbed the bleachers, and nodded to Rory. His helper left to get things ready, but Sam turned his attention to Jake. "Hey man, we haven't really had a chance to talk, have we?" Sam stood over Jake, who was watching the game as though nothing had happened.  
"What?" Jake turned to face him.  
"Oh, no I guess we haven't."  
Sam sat down and offered him a hand. "Consider this a formal introduction. Sam Evans."  
"... Jake." Jake shook his hand reluctantly.  
"How are you fitting in, Jake? You good?" Sam's faux-friendliness was waning. It was a talent he'd developed while making ends meet in Kentucky. He had to smile at a lot of unattractive people that were propositioning him. This was different, but the same rules apply.  
"I'm fine."  
"Oh, I've got something to show you." Sam gestured to the stairs down from the bleachers. "It's a right of passage for New Directions guys. Come on."  
Jake reluctantly followed him off the bleachers and into the school. He looked pretty uncomfortable, and Sam knew exactly why.  
"So, how you fitting in? Everybody treating you right?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Good. I mean, we're like family, you know?"  
"I guess."  
As the approached the choir room, Sam turned around and pushed him into bathroom door behind them. Rory was waiting with open arms, no pants and an open zip-tie. He digs it deep into Puckerman's hands and ties them together behind him, just as Sam brings a leg down on the back of his knees. Jake falls to the floor, and Rory sits on him, pinning him down. The blonde boy quickly grabs the thrashing kid's legs and pulls them back, pinning them behind Rory, tucking them behind his arms. The Irish boy was small, but he had one hell of a grip on Jake. Sam's next move was to go for their prey's jeans, undoing them and pulling them up, first up so that they were as far as they would go, and then just that one leg at a time, so that Rory could keep his death-grip on him. Sam removed his own tie and fastened Jake's legs together, making them push up against Rory's shoulders. The smaller boy adjusted his position, hovering his ass over their victim's face.  
"Sorry it had to turn out this way." Sam was sneering now, and he could see Rory's rock-solid dick pressing down on Jake's loose clothing. He knelt down at Jake's ass and began to play with the point where his shirt ended, lifting it up playfully, slowly sliding it up, lifting it up to reveal Jake's abs, but not taking it off.  
"Mmm, those are nice."  
"You fuckers-" Jake spat, his mouth just inches away from Rory's hole. "Someone'll hear."  
"I'm told that no one can hear you scream here..." Sam put his forefinger against his thumb and flicked the rim of the boy's tight asshole. "So we can do whatever we  
want." He nodded to Rory, who let his ass descend onto Jake's face. He spread his cheeks wide over the boy and forced himself down, adjusting his position so that only his asshole and a small bit of non-contact between his taint and the boy's chin would allow Jake air.  
"See, we're here to settle a score. I'm going to put you through what I think is comparable to what you did to Blaine. Since you didn't want to own up to it, it'll probably be worse, to be honest. Rory here is going to be the cute little thing he is and give me something nice to look at while I fuck you. You're going to eat his ass because I want him to get something out of it." A muffled denial came from Jake, and this time Sam flicked his balls. A muffled scream came from underneath Rory. "You'll do as I say or I'll turn this into a round of cock and ball torture."  
There was a brief pause before the Irish boy's face turned into one of pleasure. He knew Jake had taken the instruction.  
"Good boy." He turned to Rory and smiled. "Sorry it had to be like this. I know you were looking forward to getting with me."  
"I guess this is just a first time to remember." Rory smile and ground himself down onto Jake's face. Sam smiled. He enjoyed the boy's accent immensely, he thought, as he unzipped his fly and removed his cock. It was big, and thick, and more than Jake could handle. From his pocket he removed a small tube of anal lubricant and rubbed it on his hard, throbbing muscle and then forcefully into Puckerman's hole. The boy was screaming, but now Rory was taking control. The Irish boy brough a hand down on Jake's balls.  
"Do your job!" He yelled. Sam was surprised - but damn, was it hot. Sam pressed himself up against Jake's hole, teasing it a little, driving Jake crazy with the knowledge that he was about to stick a giant dick into a virgin hole. Rory was salivating over it. Blonde and Irish met in a kiss as the former drove himself into their prisoner. A muffled scream came from beneath them, but Sam was too focused on matching his caressing of Rory's tongue with his thrusts into Jake. The pair broke their kiss, smiling, and Sam reached a hand out to Rory's own cock, stroking it gently.  
"Sam..." He moaned. He loved seeing him this happy. He began to thrust harder, matching his anal thrusts with his pumps of the boy's cock. He could feel Jake's own hard cock underneath his hand, and Sam took a perverse pleasure in knowning that for whatever anger Jake might feel, his body was wanting it bad. He began to thrust hard, making sure it was painful, but keeping his touch on Rory's dick tender. They began to kiss again, and it wasn't long before Rory hit his limit. The boy was new to this, and a wad of creamy white cum shot itself over Sam's hand and Jake's dick. He whispered in Rory's ear as his cumface subsided, and Irish lifted away, standing up and leaving Sam pounding into Jake. He knelt again, his cock pressing up against Jake's mouth. Sam leaned over, his body pressing up against his raised legs, and placed his cum-covered hand on the other side of the prisoner's mouth.  
"Clean up time." He said it casually, but Jake knew it was a demand. His tongue reluctantly started with Sam, gently lapping up the cum.  
"Quick," Rory said, placing a hand on Jake's chin and turning his face towards him, "I'm getting soft. Can't clean me if I can jam it down your throat."  
Sam was incredibly turned on by Rory's words, and as he forced his cock down Jake's throat, he hit his limit. Sam shot himself into Jake, a bigger load than ever, and as his body tensed he knew Jake hurt, his legs pressed farther back than they had been. As Rory removed himself, so too did Sam, and the cum bubbled out of their toy's ass, seeping out, making a small trail, a path up to his hole.  
"And that's what you get for fucking with Blaine." Sam gave Jake's still-hard cock a quick slap that make him scream. There were tears in his eyes, and he found that delicious. As he pulled his pants back on, Rory did the same. The pair smiled, and the Irish boy put a hand around Sam.  
"It's a shame we have to free him."  
"We could always take him home."  
"You know, it's tempting..."  
Rory traced a line on Sam's back, and the blonde boy made a decision.  
"No one will miss him, and our fun's just beginning."  
The pair kissed one last time, before picking up Jake's underwear and jamming it into his mouth as a gag. It would be hard to get him home, but that was part of the fun.


End file.
